Our paths have finally crossed!
by TheCrazyOneNextDoor
Summary: First English fanfiction, which is so fresh, I can hear it smashing my braincells. Grimmjow is still motionless after that strange attack, the running quincy did. And as a runner, he left the unfinished Arrancar. And he lengthened his life with kinda half an hour. Because, like a vengeful panther, Grimmjow can t be tossed over, all he needs, is a little push.
1. Chapter 1: Blood found on the kimonos

Okay, so I don`t have time to even live, but I somehow managed to write this little thing. I want to continue it, but this is the only stand-up, I can write right now. The whole story started because Grimmjow (my favorite character from the whole Bleach-universe) made his majestic comeback in the manga, then, just went to a 'nap', because we have to learn about the other characters. It doesn`t piss me off (just a bit). So I thought, this is the perfect moment, to resurrect the infamous vl#$%#(I`m not gonna spoil!) theory and my OC, Grimmjow`s sister, Samako (you`ll tell me, if she will be a good character, or just a waste of byte) The story is rated T, because some of the characters have dirty mouth (and sometimes thought, I don`t know yet). Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue - Blood found on the kimonos

Grimmjow was just lying on the floor, thinking what the hell has just happened to him. He just slayed that piece of shit fruit-like thing, and then it was just over. He fell, and couldn`t move. 'Now what?' he asked himself 'Have to move somehow, or I`ll seriously die!' but he still couldn`t move his fingers, or any other parts of him. He knew, if he doesn`t get outta here, someone will find him, and end the song to him. 'Oh, come on, idiot, MOVE your fuckin` ass!' Suddenly a huge foot appeared next to his face. Didn`t have to look up, just from the fuckin` spiritual pressure, he knew, it`s a quincy.

'Wow, what a little beauty-cheeky little asshole!' heard the voice, who could have made good job in an amazon`s mouth.

The quincy bended into his sight. It was a huge ugly guy… no, it was just a pig. 'But that fuckin` pig can fuckin` move!' Grimmjow really, really wanted to scream a huge, but his mouth was like full with some numbing soap.

'Can I poke you with my awesome powers?' asked the pig with a raspy voice.

'WHAT THE HECK IS GONNA HAPPEN TO ME, DAMMIT! MOVE, YOU BITCH!' the pig took a huge sword and took a little cut on his face. 'HOW DARE YOU?!' asked Grimmjow angrily. But then, he felt something strange. Like something is coming out from that scar, instead of blood.

'Well, for me, saying nothing is equal with an acceptance.' the pig lifted the blade, and was about to cut off Grimmjow`s head, when something suddenly stopped him to move anywhere. He was standing there in an ancient sportsman's position. 'What is going on?' asked silently.

The wound on Grimmjow`s cheek was bleeding so mad, like all of his blood just wanted to be free. When the river of blood reached the pig`s foot it started to boil. Grimmjow`s eyes suddenly started to move. Like that fuckin` 'no-move' curse just led him go. Anyway, he couldn`t be glad for it, cuz he knew what is going on.

'Fuck you, Samako!' said quietly.

As Grimmjow`s blood became hotter and hotter, reached to the sky, like a red little mountain, and where it was on pig`s foot, a female hand reached out of the redness, and grabbed the quincies ankle so painfully, it broke it immediately. The hand continued in an arm, shoulders neck head face, Grimmjow`s blood became to a girl, shorter the him, but she had big blue eyes, long black hair, a suspicious grin, good physic, covered with a sleeveless overall, and a silver dagger fixed to her waist. The girl held pig`s ankle turned him upside down.

'Thanks for letting me out, you stupid bastard!' said the girl with her low, and terrifying voice. At least, it was terrifying to the pig. And then the hotness came back, and from the girls palm, which held his ankle, flames jumped up, and burned the pig so badly, he died almost immediately into the fear he felt.

'What took so long, Samako?' asked (I mean, shouted) Grimmjow angrily.

'I told you, I only can come out from your spoiled blood' turned to her brother Samako, with a sarcastic face 'Wait, you said, you won`t need my help at all. And look at that shit, you are just lying on the floor, taking a nap, or something? Stand up, you useless King!'

'I can`t!' shouted Grimmjow, 'You think that, I`m glad, you`re here?'

'Don`t piss me off, I may not heal you.' said Samako calmly, bended to her brother, and took her hand onto Grimmjow`s back.

And suddenly, he jumped up, felt so good, immediately kicked his sister`s ass, and ran into the direction, where the fuckin` runner went.

'Grimmjow! Wait!' shouted Samako, following her brother.

'For what?' asked Grimmjow, as his sister reached him 'Have to kill that bitch, who thinks, can defeat me! If you wanna stop me, try, but you won`t!' cleared the situation to her.

'Do I look like I care, whose ass you want to kill?' asked back Samako 'Didn`t let me make you immune to that stupid fruit-like thing! I saw the whole "fight"' gesticulated 'You may need it.'

'Don`t have time!' Grimmjow jumped away, like a real cat.

Samako stopped, and lifted her arm. As she aimed Grimmjow, a little blue flame burned, and as she shot, not just Grimmjow lost his balance, all the buildings collapsed in his square kilometer area.

Grimmjow fell into the ruins, as he reached the rocks, his neck cracked.

'Don`t be stupid, okay?' walked Samako to him, grabbed his ankle and pulled him out of the mess 'You can give a single minute from your destroyer lifetime, to let me help you once. What if I just don`t come out from your cheek? Then that would be your fuckin` problem. You think logicly sometimes, no why not?'

'Because fuck you! That`s why!' stood up Grimmow massaging his neck, walking away, back to the direction. But he heard the infamous burnt, as his sister`s bala is aimed to his back.

'Stay, or die. Your choice.' Cut short Samako.

'You don`t play much cat-n-mouse, do you?' laughed Grimmjow.

'Neither do you. Make the choice.'

'I Stay, stay, if you want to be a fuckin` good sister once in your fuckin` lifetime. Hate you, when you are such an Emotion-Pussy.'

'You know, how much I hate you, when you act like Megalomaniac Blue-Panther.' Shook Samako her head, and threw her bala to another area.

Then took her hand onto Grimmjow`s chest, closed her eyes, letting her spiritual pressure to heal him to a 100%.

'When do the others arrive?' asked Grimmjow suddenly.

'When they finish in the human world.' Said Samako, stepping back from her brother. 'How much time it took?' she didn`t get answer, cuz Grimmjow sonidoed away, like a King.

'Majestic as a little blue kitty.' Mumbled Samako, hoping, Grimmjow didn`t hear it.

But seriously, was that so hard, to let her help him out. They both left Hueco Mundo, and they are two of the six hollows, who give a shit for their survival. And there is a chance to die in the struggle. Um… no, Samako is sure that, she will make it, she is a fuckin` Vasto Lorde, but Grimmjow, who still has the scar of being an arrancar, he doesn`t have that much power.

* * *

I know, the title has nothing to do with the beginning, but wait for it!


	2. Chapter 2: Laughing of the bad Hollows

Here, the next chapter! Stand-up too, saves my life, sooooo... ENJOY!

BTW, I forgot to say, the only thing I own is Samako!

* * *

Chapter 2: Laughing of the bad Hollows

Samako found a tall, ruined tower. It wasn't far neither close from the quincy castle. 'Awesome checkpoint!' mumbled the girl, jumped to the top releasing her sense. Grimmjow finally found the runner guy.

'Prepare to death, you asshole!' shouted Grimmjow, as he arrived to the ground, where Runner was about to give so 'no-motion gift' to Ichigo.

'H-how the hell can you move again?' asked Runner terrified.

Ichigo was just looking at them, puzzled, and then, he felt Samako's reiatsu, which was so unknown to him, so hollowish, but so… familiar.

Grimmjow, didn't answer the question, massaging his neck, which still had some ache. 'Fuck you, Samako.' And when he realized that, Runner was doing, what he knew, started to shout: 'Fuck you too! Come back, you coward!'

'How the hell can you move again, you idiot?! You just can't, stop it! Stop moving!'

'Oh, and what if not?' asked Grimmjow.

'Just to it!' screamed Runner crying 'Just, please, please!' started begging.

'Let me tell you, what if not' answered his own question 'You die!'

Grimmjow quickly reached the runner and cut down his left leg with his zanpakuto. Runner lost his balance, and fell to the ground, with a girlish scream. Just to make sure, Grimmjow aimed his arm to the free leg, and released a huge cero. It didn't matter, that Runner almost died with the leg. Grimmjow knew, if he doesn't die by the cero, his death will be so fuckin' painful, he will wish to die by that big red blast. As he hoped, the quincy-leg burned to ashes, it was destroyed.

'You can't be serious!' turned Grimmjow to Runner 'You are seriously that weak? And a coward? And a pussy?' asked angrily.

'I am not a coward!' cried Runner.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow.

'I heard you begging. That wasn't just a saying. You seriously begged for me to stop. No one begs to the enemy, bitch, that is fundamental!'

'Why would that be fundamental? There are no rules in a fight! There is no fighting, if there is fighting, even there is nothing.'

'What?' you brainwashed ass! Grimmjow turned away for a moment, cuz he knew, he would spat on that retarded. 'You know what? I won't be the one, who gives you this lesson. You wouldn't understand it. I am thinking that, you don't even get the language I'm speaking, however, it is the same as yours. You know what? I just give you a slow death, with no speaking. That makes everything easier.'

'I am not going to fight with you, neither!' continued the Runner 'You just destroyed my leg, I can't even walk, what the hell? I'm too arrogant, to fight with you.'

'You don't have to fight with me. That is enough if you stay arrogant. So I'll don't need mercy for you.' Grimmjow held up his zanpakuto, than he started to crawl with his nails on the blade. 'Of course, I won't use my full power on you. Just want to show you something.' He turned to the tower, where Samako stood, waiting for the fight. 'Give him something, so he can walk again!' shouted to his sister, as he was holding back his outraging reiatsu. Runner started to scream because something was coming out of his wound. A prosthetic leg.

'What the…?' asked but Grimmjow's surprise punch threw him to the air, he almost believed that he can fly. He ended up on all floors, but another surprise punch tossed him into a hump of rock.

'You don't have time to be amazed.' Grimmjow stopped for a minute. He led out his power, just to show that motherfucker, what speed means! He held up his elbow, and shot another place, where he can push that Runner bitch.

He had been having issues, when Samako had suggested hiding herself inside Grimmjow. Now, his power felt a little bit different. Every part of his resurrected form was black now, except his long blue hair. But the way it strengthened on his shoulders. He felt it heavier.

Anyway, Runner was just coughing, when Grimmjow pushed him to Samako's tower.

'What?' asked the girl, as she sonidoed to her brother.

'What the hell did you do with my reiatsu?'asked Grimmjow.

'Nothing?' asked Samako, then suddenly figured out, what was he suspecting 'No! I kept my word, seriously! Why would I fuck with your reiatsu? Told you, I can't steal yours!'

'More than enough, if you look at me! I smell like you!' shouted Grimmjow, and pushed Desugaron against Samako.

'My dear blue kitty.' sighed his sister, holding up her arm. The five blooming blue claws just blasted up, the wind threw Grimmjow away. When he stood up, Samako just stood, where she was, like nothing happened. 'Watch out, I may screw up your fight.'

Runner FINALLY found his balance, and was about, to run away, like a real runner does it, but as he turned around, found Samako's foot in his face. Then, she suddenly kicked him away, letting him fly a mile away.

'Finish him!' ordered Grimmjow. All the answer she got was one of her brother's darts in her stomach. Didn't hurt her at all, never mind.

Grimmjow sonidoed to the direction, Runner flew. Samako just stood there, when she realized, she is letting too much reiatsu of her.

She turned back, and in the last moment, was able to block the wave, a soul reaper's zanpakuto sent towards her. It was a huge guy, with an eye patch. He had that so long zanpakuto, with knurled blade. And his reiatsu was quiet powerful.

'You feel familiar to me' mentioned Samako.

'Oh, so you no' recognize me?' asked the guy 'doesn't matter. I remember you' grinned sadistically.

'Should I be satisfied with that? What is your name?'

The guy swished his sword again. It blasted everything, except Samako. But now, she finally recognized the guy. A grin appeared on her face. Then, she started to laugh… hysterically. Just like all the familiar pain, this guy (boy, back then) gave her, burned up under her overall. She took her hand onto her zanpakuto.

'You became a captain, what the fuck?' asked, as she managed to take a breath 'So, got a name already?'

Kenpachi jumped, swished once more. Samako held up her zanpakuto, as a long katana, just as long as the one, Kenpachi held.

'Kenpachi Zaraki!'

'Agleja Jeagerjaques!'

The zanpakutos pushed each other, given to each other the strongest resonation, zanpakutos ever induced.

* * *

I have no idea, what will happen to Kenpachi, what is his sword about, so if you don't want me to improvise, tell me in the reviews...

Ummm, yess, I really want to say a sorry for the spiritual pressures in the previous writing. from now, it is reiatsu.

Yesss, Samako's real name is Agleja, because Samako is not Spanish enough, but that's just in her IDcard :D everyone calls her Samako.


End file.
